Love Never Lost
by STBagz
Summary: Merry remembers his love from before the fellowship and tries to capture it before it is lost forever. MerryEstella
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is purely a fan fiction.  
  
The Shire market was bustling as it almost always is on a Sunday. I was glad to see the Shire like this again, although my adventures had taken me far my heart was still very much here. I had always loved the Shire but only months before I had left with Frodo, Sam and Pippin I had found a different love, not for the Shire but for someone in it.  
  
" Good morning Mr Merry! How are you on this fine day?" I turned at the voice to come face to face with Fatty Bolger. " Mr Merry? Since when do we use such formal talk?" I laughed. Fatty blushed " Sorry M.Merry, just that is what most people now call you and say I must." I slung my arm around him and started walking. " Well I would appreciate it if you didn't, ok?" I smiled "That would be fine Merry!"  
  
It was then, at that precise moment that I heard that voice again, that voice that would send shivers down my spine, that voice that still sent shivers down my spine and created a warm feeling inside me. " Brother of mine, I thought that I had lost you....but I see you found some other company, hello Merry!" Her smile was radiant and almost paralysed me. " Hello Estella, sorry I took your brothers company from you, but you can have him back now and I must be returning to Brandy Hall, no doubt Pip will already be waiting for me. Nice to see you both again" I smiled at both Bolgers but couldn't help but hesitate as I looked at Estella. Her brown curls hanging down her shoulders, her eyes sparkling even brighter as she smiled. I turned and was about to walk away when I felt someone grab my shoulder, " Merry, will you be joining us at the party tomorrow night up past our house? Most of the Shire this side of Hobbiton will be there, including Sam and Rosie." I turned round and smiled at Fatty " Wouldn't miss it, see you there Fatty, see you there Estella." Estella smiled back at me " Goodbye Merry, have a nice day" Little did she know she had already made my day.  
  
You are probably wondering how I came to be in love with Estella Bolger, the beautiful younger sister of my friend Fatty Bolger, right? Well like I said it all began a few months before I left the Shire with Frodo, Sam and Pippin.....  
  
Please read and review, any feedback appreciated, I know this is only a short chapter but second will be up very very shortly. . 


	2. Love found

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
  
I had known Estella for almost as long as I can remember. She had always been the younger sister of Fatty Bolger. Don't get me wrong, I had always thought that she was a sweet girl but I had never thought of sharing anything more than friendship with her. However, Estella moved away to the far side of the Shire when she was only at the beginning of her tweens. Her aunt had taken ill, she had had no children and had always thought of Estella as her own. When she became ill Estella was sent for and moved away in order to take care of her aunt. Fatty still kept in contact with her regularly and would tell Pip and I what she had been up to, but Estella was away for many years. Her aunt finally died a year before I ended up leaving the Shire. Estella had decided to stay there a little longer to organise what would happen to her aunts home and belongings. Five months before I would join the fellowship she returned.  
  
I remember as clearly as it was yesterday the first time I saw her returning home. Pip, Fatty, Frodo, Sam and myself were all in the hall of Fattys home when the door suddenly swung open. " Fatty Bolger did you not know that it is polite to help a girl with her bags, especially after she has travelled for so long?" shouted Estella as she stumbled through the door. She had a stern look on her face but she couldn't keep up the act for long and soon burst into giggles right before Fatty swept her up into a huge hug.  
  
That was it. That was the moment I fell in love with Estella Bolger. Apparently it was plainly obvious to everyone present, except Estella, that at that moment I had fell in love. "Your mouth fell open about as wide as Pippins does when he sees a full table of cakes!" Frodo had joked before receiving a hit from Pippin himself.  
  
I had had every intention of courting her and slowly began to before I had to leave. I would leave flowers on her door or outside her window. I had even left a box of chocolates at her windowsill but had later heard that Fatty had went into her room to pick something up and had instead picked up my chocolates. Fatty by name, Fatty by nature I guess! I am not sure if Estella had ever found out that I was the one that left her those gifts but I know she loved them. Pippin and myself had overheard some of her friends talking at the market about how happy she was that there was someone interested in her and how much she wanted to know who it was. Before I could reveal that her admirer was me, everything else happened which I will not go into here as you will already know.  
  
" MERRY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I was suddenly shook out of my thoughts and looked in the direction the shouts were coming from. " Sorry Pip, what were you saying?" I asked. " I said we better start getting ready if we are to be on time for the Bolgers party. I hear that there will be at least three full tables of cakes! MMMMMMM!" I covered my mouth to try and stop from laughing but failed miserably "Laugh all you want Merry but I know for a fact that you were just thinking about a Bolger, Estella Bolger to be precise. Don't you think it is about time you tried to court her? I mean really court her, as in she actually knows who is courting her!" At this point Pippin placed a smug satisfied smile on his face which quickly disappeared as a pillow hit it. " Lets get ready then Pip before Fatty gets to those cakes" I smiled.  
  
Read and review please Next chapter is the party. 


End file.
